


Better Half

by Otpismyoxygen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, after time skip, spoiler for chapter 387
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: Hinata insisted to visit Kageyama's grandfather's grave after the match.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoiler for recent haikyuu chapter 387, read it at your own risk. Also, Tobio deserved the world.

"This is the first time you came back home after two years, and this is the first thing you want to do?"

The boy--or more like, the man--in front of him, turned around and looked at Kageyama who had been grumbling non-stop since his boyfriend told him that he wanted to do _this._ Kageyama could never understand the orange hair boy's sense of priority.

"Exactly because it's been two years," Hinata replied with a big smile and turned back ahead, walking with a bucket of water in his hands, his broad back facing Kageyama who was walking behind him, hands busy holding a bottle of sake and a big bucket of flowers.

Kageyama exhaled a long breath. "Just promise me that it won't take too long. We still need to visit our homes, and you need to get back tonight to your team's dorm. Meian-san made me promise that you'll get back before the curfew."

"Gosh," Hinata grunted. "Don't remind me about that, it will only make me nervous that I'll miss the train."

Kageyama didn't respond to that. He only smiled a little, a crook at the edge of his lips.

The walk to his grandfather's grave seemed to be endless, the grave was far into the cemetery after all, but Kageyama enjoyed it. Anytime spent with Hinata would always be enjoyable, no matter when, no matter how, no matter where.

Still, he wanted to hurry. The match earlier had been dragged out into the fourth set, so they finished late. Since they were in Sendai, Hinata just impulsively said that he wanted to visit their homes, as well as visiting Kageyama's grandpa's grave. Not that Kageyama was unhappy that Hinata was being thoughtful about this, but he wanted to take Hinata home fast. And just. Kiss. Him.

He could kiss Hinata anywhere, he guessed. He could even go visit Black Jackals' dorm, but now that they were here, kissing Hinata in either his or Hinata's bedroom sounded like a really good idea, for old highschool memory's sake.

Also, he had recently visited his grandfather's grave, so it was not really on his top list of priorities, but he guessed this was important for Hinata.

He was lost in thought, and before he knew it, Hinata was running ahead, and Kageyama realized that they had arrived. 

"Be careful, dumbass," he yelled.

"I _am_ careful," Hinata yelled back without even looked at him. His steps came to a stop when he was right in front of his grandpa's grave. Only then that he turned to Kageyama again. "Tobio, hurry up!"

That boy just finished a long four sets of match and still had a boundless of energy. Not that it was news, but Kageyama still shook his head nonetheless.

"You can't yell in the cemetery. Where is your manner?" If Kageyama's hands weren't full, he would be hitting Hinata's head right now.

Hinata grinned at him. "I'm sorry."

"Dumbass."

Both of them put down the things they brought. And just like that, they worked in silence. Kageyama opened the bottle of the sake they brought, and poured it into three small glasses. He also put the flowers they bought last minute to the two flowers holders at the side of his grandpa's grave. All the while Hinata was working with pouring the water all over the grave, from the top to bottom, cleaning it thoroughly with care.

When they finished, they unisonly started to have prayers on their own, paying their respect, Kageyama to the first pillar in his life, Hinata to a man he never even met before but respected him utterly because this man meant the world to Kageyama, the person who meant the world to _him._

When Kageyama visited here alone the last time, he didn't cry. But now, with Hinata beside him, as he opened his eyes after he finished his prayer, he could feel his eyes watered.

Hinata took an even longer time praying. And when he opened his eyes, Kageyama saw how red his nose was, trying to hold back tears.

Kageyama reached for Hinata's hand, holding it dearly like his lifeline. The most precious thing that someone like him could have. Even after five years of having this man as his, Kageyama always thought that _God, I don't deserve him._

Hinata's eyes still trained on the tombstone with the name Kageyama Kazuyo written on it. His short orange hair ruffled away by the win, his eyes sparkle with the reflection of the sun, his lips trembled as if he wanted to say something.

"Good afternoon, Kageyama-san."

Kageyama smiled at that. This was nothing new. Hinata always talked to his grandpa every time they visited. And after almost three years away, he must've had so many things to say. So Kageyama let him.

"Long time no see. It's me, Shouyo." Hinata took a deep breath. "I'm finally back from Brazil. I've been here since seven months ago though, sorry that I only have the chance to visit now. It's been so hectic with all the tryout and moving into a new dorm. But now, I'm here!"

"Brazil was a lot fun, if you're wondering. I learned a lot, like wow, beach volleyball was so different. It was hard at first, I even had a bit of a meltdown but I got back up again. Everyone was nice, and I love the food. I also went to some beach parties and bars. Aaah, I missed Brazil."

"But now, I'm back. Do you know that I'm in a pro team called Black Jackals? Division 1!"

"He knew, I told him already," Kageyama cut through.

"Hey," Hinata pouted at him. "I should be the one who tell him first."

Like Kageyama could hold his excitement about it and not tell his grandpa. He shrugged, letting Hinata to continue again.

"Anyway, Black Jackals is an awesome and amazing team. I have Atsumu as my setter now, there's also Bokuto-san, and Omi--I mean, Sakusa-san. They're so good. _We're_ so good."

"Not as amazing as Schweiden Adlers."

"Shut up, you lost today." Hinata pulled out his tongue at him.

Kageyama grimaced. Okay, that was a bit embarrassing to admit in front of his grandpa. But like he had said countless of time, he would only ever let one man and one man only to defeat, and that was his own boyfriend.

"It's an easy win for Black Jackals," Hinata added.

"What did you say?"

"Oooo… I see, somebody is bitter after all. You said you're happy for me, Tobio."

"I _am_ happy for you, but it was _not_ an easy win for you, okay?"

Hinata laughed at him, and did not even try to take back his words. _This little shit_ . Kageyama would let this pass for now. Just like he said when they finished the game and shook each other's hands across the net, _he will win next time._

"This is my debut game, and I got a big welcome from everyone. The whole stadium cheered for me. But what felt most unbelievably nice was that I could play with everyone, and of course," Hinata turned to him, and now there was actual tears in his eyes. "Playing again _with_ Tobio."

The hand he was holding was trembling, so Kageyama squeezed it tight. He got to do this now that Hinata was back. Not oceans away from him. Being alone in his own in a place that Kageyama didn't know about.

"We're okay now, Kageyama-san." Hinata spoke again. "Tobio and I are on the same stage together. And we're gonna take off even further from here together. This is another step toward our goal."

"I'm probably not a competent person, but I promise I'm gonna be a person good enough to be by Tobio's side for as long as I could. I'm going to run alongside him, jump with him, and just, have fun. We're gonna have a lot of fun, right, Tobio?"

Kageyama wouldn't let them have it any other way. Would spend the rest of his life making sure that happiness would be the only thing in store for them.

"Don't say it like you were saying it to your dog," Kageyama said flatly, earning a light punch from his not-so tiny boyfriend.

"You ruined the mood."

"You were about to cry."

"I wasn't!"

Kageyama pulled Hinata towards him, until he could wrap his arm around Hinata's waist. The wind made Hinata's hair sweep to Kageyama's nose, and he reveled on how peaceful his heart was, to be in the presence of the two most important in his life after so long.

"Kageyama is doing good, Kageyama-san, although his serves are totally getable by me now."

Kageyama wanted to protest but it wasn't like Hinata was wrong. He really needed to amped-up his serve even more now.

"But he was still the best player out there, and still someone I strive as my finish goal. No one is better than him. I witnessed it first-hand today. So you don't have to worry, Grandpa. Your grandson is still the best."

Kageyama closed his eyes when he could feel them start to sting, holding himself to not letting out any choking sound, and just buried his face deeper into Hinata's hair. Because despite him and his team winning the official match today, Hinata still said he was the best. Despite how Kageyama _knew_ that Hinata was better than him now, Hinata still said he was the best.

"We're gonna have to go now. We need to visit our house. I promise I'll come soon, sooner before you can miss me. Tobio, do you want to say something?" Hinata moved his head, turning it around to face him, looking up at him with his bright caramel eyes, forcing Kageyama to pull back from him.

"No, you've said everything," Kageyama said with a lot of care, not wanting Hinata to know just how overwhelmed he was. But he had a feeling that Hinata knew. He always knew.

Hinata beamed at him. "Alright, let's go. Bye, Kageyama-san. See you soon. Wish me luck for the next match in the next round."

Kageyama let go of Hinata, but still holding his hand, with his other hand took everything they brought to the cemetery. "Bye, Grandpa."

As they walked away from the his grandpa's grave, Hinata leaned onto him. "Geez, you could've said goodbye more affectionately."

"Exactly how can I do it?"

"I don't know, just don't make it like you say goodbye to a curry bun seller."

"I never say goodbye to curry bun seller."

"Ugh, you're the worst person ever, Tobio."

"Whatever. Let's just hurry home. I want to kiss you."

"See? The worst person."

As they kept walking, hand in hand, bickering like the old time, Kageyama thought to himself that, yeah, they were okay. More than perfect.

His grandpa got nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> my prediction is the match will be 3-1 for Black Jackals so let's see if I'm right~


End file.
